Why I hate School
by renenet1313
Summary: Professor Edward Elric Works at a small college in Massachuttes, But reacently the head of the school died and they get a new head by the name of Roy Mustang.
1. Why I hate school

Renenet: Helllllllllllllllllllllllllo everyone and thank you for reading my first fanfiction

Muse: Just get on with it

Renenet: As I was saying this story is for my friends and there constant nagging

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I would be rich

_April 19, 2008_

_Earth_

_U.S.A_

_Amherst, MA _

_Amherst college_

Edward quickly ran out of his classroom. He had to be at a teacher's meeting in five minutes and was already going to be late. He had one comment as much as he liked teaching chemistry to college students, having a bunch of them stay after to ask for help and then make you late doesn't help. As he rounded the corner he nearly ran into his brother.

"You're in a hurry brother," Al said as his brother sped past him.

"Late," Was all Ed had the chance to say before he was running to get to the meeting.

Before Ed left hearing range Al managed to shout, "Don't be late for dinner. Just because I'm cooking doesn't mean I'll wait for you."

Edward didn't respond he mangled to run across campus in record time and got to the meeting only three minutes late.

"I see Professor Elric has decided to come on time to this meeting. Let us rejoice." The vice-head of the university stated.

_You know what I hate you too. _Edward thought as he quietly gritted his teeth at the rude sarcasm in that statement, but knew that saying anything would get him into more trouble.

"Now that we can start, our first order of business is, as we all know the old Principal of the school passed away, so I would like to introduce you to the new Principal of the school." Announced the vice.

The door opened and in walked a figure, "Hello" the person said in a deep voice, "I'm pleased to be here and be working with all of you."

Edward slowly turned around and thought _"There is no way it can possible be him" _

"Everyone please welcome our new principle Roy Mustang." The Vice said.

"_Well Shit" _

_Please Be nice and review and if you are going to flame me please use constructive Crtisum Becasue saying it sucks doesn't help me improve my writing_


	2. The day my life went to hell

Renenet1313: Hay…ummmmm…sorry for not updating in like ever. I'm sorry and to any of my friends who read this, this is to crease all the bitching, but I still love you.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!! Enough said

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Brother what's wrong," Al questioned looking at his unusually quiet brother. Ed had walked into the apartment after his teacher meeting and had been quietly sitting at the kitchen table ever since.

"The Basterds alive" Ed said quietly. "Well not our bastered, but this world has one as well." Al froze his brother couldn't be talking about.

"Mustang? This world has a Roy Mustang?" Al croaked out. Ed nodded numbly. "Any other surprises" Al asked.

"Not that I know of and I really hope not," Ed stated. Al looked out the window; he could see the campus from here. God he hoped their lives weren't getting complicated.

"What you going to do," Al looked back to his brother. Ed sighed, "just continue doing what I am doing and not act like anything is different."

"Sounds like a plan." Al said

Ed turned to him and smirked, "just don't get into big trouble Al or you'll go to the Dean's office." Al glared at Ed for that comment.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Ed turned to fully face Al, "Why is the fire alarm going off?" Al blinked

"My food," Al cried.

"I told you, you can't cook Al," Ed laughed. Al ran into the kitchen and quickly turned off the stove, moves the pot and opened the window to let the smoke out.

"I'll make something edible," Ed said from where he was leaning against the door. Al opened his mouth to say something, but thought better not to and closed his mouth and nodded. Al quietly walked out of the kitchen. Ed was about to put a pot of water when the door bell rang.

"Al can you get that," Ed asked.

"Sure" Al walked tot eh door and opened it.

"Hello my name is Riza Havoc. I'm your new neighbor." Al was schoked it was a walking, talking Riza Hawkeye clone.

"Umm…pleased to meet you," Al managed to get out. "Would you like to come inside."

"Thank You," Riza said stepping inside.

"Brother, who is it," Ed shouted from the kitchen.

"Riza Havoc, out new neighbor," Al said back. Silence reigned and soon Ed hurried out of the kitchen.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Havoc," Ed said as he held out his hand.

"Riza is fine," Riza said shaking Ed's hand.

So, is it just you," Al questioned. Rize laughed.

"No, my husband Jean," Ed choked, "is unpacking right now." Al looked stunned.

"What do you two do," Riza asked.

"Oh, I'm a teacher at the college," Ed stated pointing out the window to the campus.

"I'm a student at said college," Ed said.

"Oh interesting," Riza smiled, "I'm the new secretary to the new Dean Roy Mustang." Ed and Al were shocked. Talk about a small world.

"Oh, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other than," Ed said giving a weak smile.

"I suppose we will," Riza said as she looked to the clock, "Oh, I really must be going. I have to help Jean unpack."

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you, " Al said as Riza left. "Well there goes the peace and quiet." Al leaned up against the door.

"yeah and the neigh…" Ed collapsed.

"Brother, Brother," Al said as he knelt by Ed's side. That's when he saw Ed's scars glowing. Okay that meant the truth wanted to talk to Ed. Al sighed, the Truth could have waited until Ed was asleep.

_________________________

Ed turned; everything around him was glowing gold. Well that answered the question of where he was, but where was the gate's lord and master? "Truth, Hay Truth."

"Edward," Ed turned to face the glowing body of the truth. "An old enemy has come back." The truth smirked.

"Crypitc much," Ed scowled, "ant other hints." The Truth's smirk just widened ahd Ed saw a flash and the next thing he knew he was staring at the ceiling of his room. "Ugggh," Ed groaned.

"You awake brother," Al asked. Ed rolled over and hid his face in the pillow and shook his head in denial.

"Come on brother you have to get up," Al shook his brother, "we still have to make dinner."

"Fine, fine," Ed dragged himself out of the bed and shuffled his way to the kitchen. Ed turned on the stove to heat the pot of water he left on it and went to the cupboard to get a jar of sauce and a box of pasta.

"So what happened," Al asked from the doorway.

"The Truth says and old enemy will be back," Ed sighed.

"That doesn't narrow it down much, we have and had a lot of enimies," Al pointed out.

"I know that's the problem. We don't know who it is." With that said Ed turned back to the food.

________________

Ed was lying quietly on his bed trying to fall asleep. His life was going great until Roy showed up and everything went to hell. Ed sighed again. Now that he thought about it he had been sighing a lot today, but it had been a hard day so he did have an excuse. He sighed again it didn't seem like he was going to get any sleep, might as get up classes started in,… Ed looked at his clock, five hours. Ed groaned and rolled over. God he wanted to sleep, but his mind just wouldn't let him. Ed finally got up and walked to his window and looked outside. He could see most of the town from here. The town was nice and small and out of the way, the perfect place for him and Al to live because they never aged. The Truth had made them immortal. Not that they couldn't die if shot or stabbed, but they simply aged and never got sick. That's why this town is perfect if people started getting suspicious Al and Him could leave and not many people would recognize them outside the town.

-Ring-Ring-ring-

Ed thoughts broke off as the phone rang and he reached to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Professor get down to the campus it's on fire." Ed was shocked.

"Right coming," Ed hung up the phone and got dressed.

By the time he had made it to campus the fire department had arrived and was trying to put out the fire although it didn't seem to be working.

"Where's the Dean, " Someone shouted.

Ed just stared in all his years of living he had seen many things burn, but nothing so important that he didn't want on fire.

"How do you like my present pipsqueak?" Ed spun standing in front of him was a human Envy. Ed couldn't do anything as the blond walked away laughing he was simply too shocked. Ed finally snapped out of his haze when he heard someone shouting his name. He looked and saw Al running toward him.

"You okay brother you look pale."

"Envy," Ed croaked, "Envy is our enemy. Envy's back." Al stood stunned. Ed turned back to the fire. "To bad the bastered isn't here he could probably put this out."

"Why Edward as much as I love you confidence in me, I thought you said alchemy couldn't work in this world and any way I can start fires not put them out."

________________________

Cliffhanger wahahahahahaah I win

Please review

Oh and for anyone sad to envy as the enemy you do have to admit envy makes a great bad guy.

Well ja ne.


End file.
